Kisses and Fangs Make a Bloody Mess
by starsandlullabies
Summary: Can you really love someone when they betray you? Beth's perspective of Mick and Coraline at the Hospital.
1. Beth

We stood outside the room and stared through the window as the human Coraline slept. I couldn't take my eyes off the monitor as the steady beep came and went. She really was human and she really was back. The events played in my mind one after the other, coming into the hospital, laying about how she got her injury, sitting in the room. I couldn't leave until they were sure she was stable, otherwise it looked bad. Now I stood in front of the window, next to Mick, numb.

I could hear my steady breathing and was amazed at how calm I was, no, not calm, I was cold. I couldn't feel at all and could only thin about one thing, Mick.

I trusted Mick with my life and the fact that he had killed his ex-wife for me was something that defeated the nightmares. I used to find comfort in the fact that he was always watching and he had pictures to ensure my safety. Now I wonder if I want those pictures there or not.

"Beth…I" he stopped and kept staring in the window. I didn't say anything back; I didn't know what to say.

"Beth, I know Coraline being back is shocking, but it wasn't what you think." He stopped again and I could only assume he was searching for the right words.

It wasn't that I didn't have the heart to tell him there were no right words; it was the fear that nothing would make sense.

Josef said Coraline was like a fever and Mick was addicted, if that's so, then there was nothing that I could say to make a difference; and like all druggies, you need to cut them loose before they infect you too. In this case it's murder.

"Beth, Coraline… she has a cure. I ca change back, Beth, it's…"

I finally turned to him and stared at his own jade eyes, the eyes that I had once loved more than anything in the world. The eyes that I had at one time belonged to my guardian angel, but now belonged to my executioner.

"Mick," my voice wasn't shaky or quiet, just numb and cold. I looked back into the room at the human Coraline. "Mick, become human or stay a vampire, either way I don't want you coming back into my life." I turned back to him and his furrowed eyebrows and confused eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but I had to get there first.

"I want you to get rid of the photos and my file. I don't want to exist in your life anymore," I turned back to the window, "If you have any ties to me, she has a link."

I turned around and began to walk away, not daring to look back. It wasn't for fear of a broken heart or a teary good-bye; I just didn't want to see him anymore. Let them have a relationship, let them do whatever they want in their crazy world, I wanted to be done with it.


	2. Mick

Leaving28/11/2007 11:43:00

What do you say to the girl you swore to protect and the she finds you with your ex-wife, wet and her in your shirt. I expected Beth to be scared or shocked that she wasn't a vampire, instead I could hear her heartbeat and smell her anger. I've never seen her angry before, and it's unlike any human that I've met.

She instantly became cold. I could feel it and for the first time since I had known her, she was quiet. She got in the car noiselessly, checked in without a word, and sat next to me in silence. It didn't even seem awkward to her, just quiet.

Then we stood in front of the window watching Coraline and I decided it was time she knew the truth. I was angry, but I understood. Even though I wasn't attached to Coraline anymore, Beth had severed any of her ties to me, I still felt that spark of fire and insanity. In the shower it was just like old times and I could feel the adoration and desperation for her creeping back in.

I didn't know if I wanted Coraline back, she was human and it seems like she's adopted a safer way of living considering she's mortal, but she might want me to turn her. She probably will.

When I did turn to Beth, she surprised me when I spoke and her heartbeat stayed a steady beat. She's probably more frightening that a vampire. Although human, she's killed a man, staked a human, gone with me on my investigations, and given me blood. She was a warrior now, and her stoic nature could rival Josef's.

But when she finally said stay out of my life, I was lost. She told me she felt safe because I had always been there, but now, now I make her edgy. I don't think she'd be afraid, she's stake Coraline for sure, and maybe me.

Then she walked away and I was left staring at the woman that had nearly killed me emotionally, and taken my life away all those years ago. I needed to talk to Josef and possibly make things right with Beth. I couldn't let her be harmed because of my failure, she had to be safe, I just didn't know who needed it more.


	3. Old Strangers

04/12/2007 10:07:00

Dusk settled on LA and Beth walked along the boardwalk at her own pace near the carnival. For some reason, Feeling Good by Muse just seemed the perfect song right now. The chill against her skin made her wear her large black coat and her dark blue jeans made her feel just a little bad. Right now, she should be home to Josh and they should be having dinner, but tonight she wasn't. There was a carnival; there was always a story.

As she walked in and out of the booths and rides, she stared at the people. All different shapes, sizes, and back-stories. When she was younger, she used to make stories for each one of them, just play with some sort of idea and let it ride. To bad she didn't become a writer.

In front of the water and behind the Ferris wheel was a little wooden bench cloaked in the dark. The bench was cool against her fingertips and she sat down watching the people.

"This seat taken?" She lazily looked up at the apparent male and was struck by his handsome features. He had pale skin and black hair that fell in his dark blue eyes. Everything about his was long and slim, even his nose. "No."

He smiled and she noticed that although it was crooked as can be, there was something charismatic about it. "Thanks."

His voice was low and had a jazzy kind of sound to it, but filled her up and washed over her. She had been so focused she hadn't focused on him, which was easily a focal point.

His whole look was a bit weird. He wore a large black coat over black slacks, bright green cons, and a black v-neck sweater with and white collared button down. He also sat like he had the world in the palm of his hand and seemed comfortable. Damn him for being hot, Beth thought.

"You don't strike me as the carnival type." He looked at her with those dark blue eyes and she stared straight back, after traveling with Mick, she could do almost anything.

"You don't either."

He chuckled and looked down, "Yeah, but that's the fun thing." He stood up and stretched, taking his large black coat off, he was skinny.

"See anything you like?" He chuckled and Beth raised an eyebrow in exasperation. He laughed more at this and watched as she got up to go away.

"Come on darling, don't need to act that way, I'm just playing."

Beth stopped and turned around and stared at him, he was a good eight inches taller than her five six, but she was still intimating.

"Listen, I have had a bad week that went from bad to hell. I don't need your kind tonight." She turned but felt his long fingers around her wrist, "Don't even think about it," she began but was spun around. He had his hands around her arms and his crooked smile mesmerized her. "I was kidding sweetheart, no need to be angry." He let her go and backed away looking all over until he settled on her. "Hey, let me make this week better for you, I'll take you out to dinner, an apology for my behavior." Beth rolled her eyes and began to walk away but he was to quick and stepped in front of her. "Hey," he said and bent down to stare her straight in the eyes, "this is not game, I just want to take you out to dinner, your choice, and it's a free meal."

She nodded and linked her arm around his as he grabbed his coat. "Surprise me."

"Surprise you, aren't you a bit trusting?"

"I can always just kick your ass."

"What makes you think you can?"

"I've had a hell of a week."

"Point taken."


End file.
